User talk:Experienced/GvG
ewww... — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 07:15, 16 December 2007 (CET) ???? It PWNS = Do Not Submit! It is my Guild's :P [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 07:59, 16 December 2007 (CET) ...wow. Get a real WoH (not HA), get Aegis on both monks. Use the pvx version of the HB flagger. Drop orb for bolt. Drop shatter, for pvx shatter. Split is terrible; going to be rick rolled at stand. More flaws, but too lazy to bother. 75.104.90.46 08:08, 16 December 2007 (CET) Shatter Sin - SA already has energy problems with a 5 energy enchantment and 13 critical strikes. Take away 3 pips of energy and 33% of your inherit energy management, and you'll be doing nothing for most of the match. Shock Axe - it's good. HB - HB runners are extremely fragile, as is relying on Ethereal Light as your only self heal. Needs more small prots, or something like a WoH runner. Magebane - triple interrupts is redundant, savage for sloth hunter's or screaming shot. B-surge - dual blind is redundant, three damage skills is redundant. Taint - nothing wrong with it, but taint is only really effective in heavy condition teams, and with no frontliners to maintain pressure at the stand, it's pretty much pointless and it won't help kill anything. RC - mtouch is bad, needs more aegis. WoH - Dwayna's is unnecessary, SoR is bad. Draw is bad on a monk. Overall, I think the entire concept behind this team is flawed. You're trying to split, while trying to pressure at the stand using conditions. That just doesn't work, degen isn't what ends up killing things. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 10:27, 16 December 2007 (CET) Flawed concept, found a way to badly fuck up bsurge(lolenergy on the one there) and the shatter is just terribad. 15:22, 6 January 2008 (EST) :lol dra cnditions. 15:23, 6 January 2008 (EST) One thing to say, Well of Suffering for Rising Bile. It is disgustingly powerful, especially at VoD. lol safe to say, this is one of the worst attempts at a gvg build I have ever seen. 84.9.10.165 15:42, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Have you seen trip zb? -- Nova -- ( ) 12:50, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::i can direct you to the builds in my gvg sections history. get a diaper first, and if your'e a person who crys, be ready. 10:42, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::Rly. /Agree. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:21, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::Don't diss triple ZB. It's been used by one of the biggest Australian GvG guilds. Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:24, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::::(i think he was reffering to me, not the trip zb)My soh hammergon is classic. 08:25, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Oops, looks like I forgot the /sarcasm tags. But my old guild is probably worse, they ran triple chop/battle rage frontline, MM/spirit spammer/healer N/Rt, poison arrow, barrage, and mind burn. Saddest thing was, they were trying really hard not to be bad. Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:35, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::::::That would still probably beat this build. 08:56, 18 January 2008 (EST) lol B-flash on a B-surger and GoLE on WoH + RC and not HB.--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I